Lung Cancer
by TwinPersonalities
Summary: Rated T because I could
1. Chapter 1

I stretched, rustling the branches.

"Oops", I murmured.

I could hear Scott open the front door. A few seconds later, Stiles dived off the roof.

"Aagh! Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Scott yelled.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles was quiet for a second, then he noticed the bat in his hands. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator", Scott explained.

"Okay, I know it was late but you gotta hear this! I saw our dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're even taking in the state police! To help us find a dead body in the woods!"

Stiles back flipped.

"9/10, Stiles", I called.

"A dead body?"

"No. A body of water. Of course it's a dead body!"

"Nobody knows if they were murdered yet. Just that it's a girl, probably in her 20s", I put in.

"Wait, if they found the body what're they looking for?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part", Stiles said.

"They only found half", I grinned.

We were silent for a minute then we answered at the same time.

"We're going."

It was a fact. Stiles drove us to the Preserve and Scott was still having second thoughts.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Yes, of course", I replied.

"And you were the one bitching about the fact nothing interesting happens in this town", Stiles said.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott whined.

"Right. Because sitting on the bench is a growing effort", I snorted.

"No. Because I'm playing this year, I'm trying First Line", Scott said.

"It's okay, we're all allowed a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one", Stiles put in.

"Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we trying to find?" Scott asked.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"But I did", I said. "We're looking for the top half."

"And, uh, whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also didn't think of that", Stiles said.

I paused slightly to get out my pill container and slipped one of them in. I hurried to catch up with them to witness Stiles get knocked over by a dog. Scott noticed me still in plain sight so he pushed me behind a different tree.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me. So do you, uh, listen to all my phone calls?" Dad asked.

"No. At least not the boring ones", Stiles replied.

"So where's Scott and Isabele?"

"Who, Scott? Bele? Nah, they're at home. Scott said he wanted a good's night sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow. Bele was already asleep", he said.

"Scott, you out there? Bele, you anywhere near?" Dad yelled.

I shook my head but didn't make a sound. Unlike Stiles, I could lie. It was quite annoying.

"Well, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. You and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy", Dad said, walking Stiles away from us.

Scott and I continued looking but after a while we stopped. Scott took out his inhaler while I took out my container, slipping another pill into my mouth. Suddenly, a herd of deer came running and Scott dropped his inhaler while one of the deer accidentally kicked me in the head. I fell unconscious immediately but Scott couldn't see me at all when he looked. It seemed I was completely invisible but I wasn't.

I was slumped against a tree with absolutely no defence against wild animals. Or Derek Hale, for that matter.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, walking up to my brother and his friend. "This is private property."

"Ah, sorry man. We didn't know", Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but forget it", Scott replied.

Derek threw the inhaler to him and stepped to the side to reveal me, smiling weakly and waving at them.

"It seems you forgot something", he said, turning around and walking away.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale", Stiles said.

"He's only a few years older than us. His entire family died in a fire about six years ago", I put in.

"Let's go, Bele. I can only lie so much to Dad", Stiles told me.

I nodded and followed him.

"Dad's gonna be so mad if he finds out. I'm so sorry for getting hurt. Derek helped me get better, Stiles. Honestly, he did", I murmured, staring at my hands.

Stiles didn't answer, just concentrated on driving the jeep.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I am, Bele, really", he replied, snapping out of his reverie.

I nodded and smiled softly. He was okay, therefore I am fine.

* * *

I helped Stiles up because, apparently, he was falling because of the 'pain'. Yeah, right. It doesn't hurt to look nice.

"C'mon, let's go already", he whined.

"Fine", I replied, quickly brushing my hair.

Stiles took us to the party and I went to say hello to Lydia but she was making out with Jackson. I mimed throwing up to Stiles and he laughed at my antics. I walked away to find Alison standing by the street.

"You okay, Alison? Did something happen to Scott? He was fine earlier. Actually he attacked Stiles' chair because he thought Scott shouldn't go", I said, appearing beside her.

"I think something's wrong with Scott. He just left for no reason", she replied, looking worried.

"I don't know if something's wrong. He was fine earlier", I said.

"Alison."

We turned around to see Derek standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a friend of Scott's", he said.

"You are?" I asked.

Me and Alison glanced back at the street and turned back to see he had stepped closer.

"My name is Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit! Derek?"

He fell over.

"You gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere", Stiles muttered.

"I know how you feel, Stiles", I said, getting out.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously he's hurt. You know me. It's impossible for me to leave someone alone when they're injured", I told him, kneeling down beside Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I was shot."

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" I asked.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours", Scott muttered.

"Who said I had 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you."

Scott and I helped him into the car.

"Find out who did it."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try."

I hopped in before Stiles did.

"Get him outta here", Scott said.

"I hate you for this so much."

Stiles drove off. While we were driving I texted Scott from Stiles' phone. A few minutes later it beeped.

"He needs more time and we're getting nowhere. We need to put him somewhere", I told them.

Stiles looked frustrated.

"It'll be okay, Stiles. It should be fine", I said.

"Yeah, fine. Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats okay? We're almost there", Stiles said.

"Where?" Derek asked.

"Your house", I supplied.

"No. You can't take me there."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You can't take me there. Not while I can't protect myself", Derek replied.

Stiles parked on the side of the road and turned to face Derek.

"What happens if Scott can't find the bullet? Hm?" Stiles asked. "Are you done?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What last resort?"

I didn't speak at all. I kinda couldn't when faced with the wound. I felt sick.

"Oh my god! What is that? Jesus, why don't you just get out?"

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look right now. If I wanted I could probably throw you out on you werewolf ass and leave you for dead", Stiles retorted.

"Start the car. Or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles started the car. After a while Stiles took his phone back and called Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked.

_"Take him somewhere, anywhere."_

"He's starting to smell. Like death", I put in.

"_Take him to the animal clinic."_

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"_He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the dumpster."_

"You're never gonna believe where he's asking us to take you, Derek", I said as Stiles handed over the phone.

"Have you found the bullet yet?"

_"How can I find one bullet? They have a million! It's the fricking Walmart of guns!"_

"If you don't find it, I'm dead."

_"I'm starting to think that's not a bad idea."_

"Think about this. The Alpha calls you out against your will and he's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or get killed. If you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

Derek hung up and gave me the phone. We continued driving until we arrived at the clinic. Stiles opened the roller door and Derek collapsed onto some food bags.

"Does 'Nordic Blue Monkshood' mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He'll have to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

And then we skipped into the surgical room. Nah, we didn't. I was gagging and attempting to follow them. Eventually, Derek grabbed everything he needed. I kept my eyes shut... And my distance.

"We need a last resort."

"Which is?"

"You gotta cut off my arm."

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked.

"It'll heal."

"I dunno if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, the flesh, the sawing through the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"I might", I whispered.

I felt a bit sick.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles retorted.

"Fine. You either cut off my arm or I'll cut off your head."

"Does no one realise I can't deal with wounds of any kind? At all?" I asked myself.

"You know, I'm so not buying your threats here."

Derek pulled him closer until they were face to face.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Derek leaned over the table and spewed black gunk onto the ground.

"Oh god! What the hell is that!?" I screamed.

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it", I gagged.

"Now. You've got to do it now", Derek said.

"Well, honestly, I can't", Stiles put off.

"Just do it!" Derek roared.

"Oh my god. Okay, okay. Oh god. Here we go!"

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Scott?"

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares", I said, still gagging at Derek's arm.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah."

Scott took it out and handed it over.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna."

He looked extremely weak when he dropped the bullet.

"No. No, no, no, no."

Derek passed out.

"Derek? Derek?" I asked.

"C'mon, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

Stiles slapped Derek's face.

"I don't know!"

"He's not waking up", I warned.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled. "I got it! I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this."

Stiles drew back his fist and punched him.

"Gah! That hurts!"

Derek's awake and we helped him stand up.

"Oh god..."

Derek bit it open and tapped the head of the bullet against the table, shaking out the contents. Then he lit it on fire. He waited til it died down and he shoved it onto his hand so he could rub it into the wound. He started screaming and fell onto the floor. It started healing.

"That was awesome. Yes!" Stiles and I cried out.

Derek sat up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yes, except for the agonising pain."

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

He just glared at me. I squeaked at him.

* * *

"Did you get my curly fries?"

"Dad, you're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones", I said.

"I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries I will have the curly fries", dad replied.

"If getting rid of your tractors or your senses makes your argument any more legitimate you are wrong", Stiles said.

Dad just stared at us. Stiles chuckled in victory.

"_Unit 1, do you copy?"_

Stiles reached for it. Dad slapped his hand away and coughed.

"Sorry."

"Unit 1, copy."

"_Report of a possible 187."_

"A Murghdurgh?"

Dad drove us over to the murder scene, not a murghdurgh scene. I teased him about it on the ride there.

"Stay here."

Like we'd do that. We both got out of the car and stared for a bit. Stiles noticed Jackson yelling at dad. I noticed Lydia looked a bit bored.

"Woah, is that a dead body!?" we called out.

Dad glared at us. We got back in the car.

"Sorry."


End file.
